When Two Worlds Collide
by asakura89
Summary: NanoFate. AU. Light-hearted comedy. An over simplified love story. Could two people from totally opposite of life be together? Will they be able to overcome the difficulties ahead of them? Can't say anything more without giving away the story


Inspired by: DEBS & B-Shock, I guess Son of a Bob too.

Genre: Romance Comedy

A/N: NanoFate. AU, again… This is just a piece to release my stress and, well… my weak attempt at a romance comedy. LoL. Unbetaed. (It's littered with grammar mines and plot holes xD)

Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters belong to their respective owners.

**When Two Worlds Collide**

"Would you stop moping around all day, Fate?"

The red haired woman looked at the long haired blond slopping across the den in pajama in exasperation. "It has been two years already! It is just a normal teenager breakup. You didn't have to be depressed by it for that long."

The blond slowly turned her head towards her and then a frown appeared on her face as if she had just registered what she said. "But I was sure about us. I was even ready to propose to her! "

"Um…" Surprised by the blond's sudden liveliness, the woman was at sudden a loss of words.

"Mother was right, love is a joke," she sighed, defeated and shaking her head in sadness all the awhile. I shouldn't have taken it seriously."

"Don't believe all of that junk. Your mother was only trying to comfort you. You just haven't found the right one yet… Tell you what. Why don't we have some fun and go on a blind date."

The blond noticeably winced. "Urg Arf, the last thing I want now is another one of your helpful 'get-togethers'. The last time you set me up on a blind date. It made my life worse. That assassin wouldn't stop telling me about all those gruesome stories of her past; her methods of killing and her bizarre reasons. And you want know what the worst part was? She spent the majority of the night going on about her dream of becoming a famed ballerina. Then, the next thing I know, I was in the hospital with a swollen forehead and a broken arm!"

"But you fell asleep on her, Fate. You were lucky she didn't just murder you in your sleep."

"Yeah, but what kind of date would result in such injury?" Fate sighed. "I want someone gentle but exciting at the same time. I want someone different…"

* * *

"Please stop drinking so much, Nanoha." The blond haired male tried in vain to stop his brunette friend from consuming another mug of foamy beer.

"How could he cheat on me!" Totally not acknowledging the existence of the blond, the said Nanoha took a huge gulp of beer and continued on her ranting. "How could he have broken up with me? I'm such an affectionate angel. I want my prince charming!"

"Um, I think she had a bit too much to drink already," said another colleague named Teena. "Shouldn't have let her come to the bar when she's depressed."

Of course that comment was lost to the oblivious Nanoha as well. "Why couldn't you be my boyfriend, Yuuno?" She grabbed onto Yuuno's arm and shook him. "Why, WHY!"

"Um, sorry, Nanoha," said Yuuno weakly while attempting to loosen her hold on him. "Though lovely and charming a lady you are, but if you recall, I already have Hayate… She would kill me if I cheated on her, with her best friend, nonetheless. Haha..." He gave a strained laugh, still having difficulty prying Nanoha's hands off.

Nanoha gave him a semi-comprehensive look, but did let go of his arm. Turning her attention elsewhere, she wailed towards the ceiling. "Ah, I want someone cool too. I want someone different. I want an exciting experience!"

* * *

"What kind of blind date takes place at such a shady looking place?" Nanoha looked doubtfully at the night bar she was currently standing in front of.

"This is a secret place, courtesy to Hayate's connections," Yuuno answered easily. "You want to have an exciting experience, don't you?

Nanoha reluctantly agrees and the pair went inside.

--

"Oh, no! Didn't I say I don't want to go on another blind date? I knew it was suspicious of you to suddenly ask me out for a cup of coffee," Fate looked at Arf accusingly.

"I promise. This date is different. I've asked Hayate to help with the pick. You know her matchmaking reputations."

"Um, the more reason I shouldn't go then. Hayate is scary." Fate let her arms fly upwards in emphasis.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just treat it as a chance to see an old friend? We've known Hayate since forever."

"My life is on the line here though! You know how forceful she can get. I'm not going and that is final." Fate crossed her arms and looked away.

"You know, I've already set up everything. To cancel on Hayate," Arf smiled shyly at Fate. "You'll never hear the end of it…Let alone what she'll do…"

Fate pouted and glared hard at the empty wall in front of her (if she was supernatural, the wall probably would have a massive hole by now)

"Fine, I'll go then!"

--

In the crowded bar, sitting opposite of each other at a table, the brunette and the blond stared at each other, both pondering similar thoughts…

_She looks familiar. Do I know her from somewhere? _

_I've seen her somewhere before. Um…where…_

Nanoha's gut feeling tells her to think hard for recollection while Fate felt a growing sense of uneasiness and alarm.

However, before either two could figure out (or speak their thoughts), the energetic Hayate interrupted, "So, let me introduce everyone!" She gestured towards Nanoha, "This is Takamachi Nanoha who works for police headquarters" then at Fate, "and this is Testarrosa Fate from Testarrosa Incorporation."

Both of their eyes widened in realization. "Ah!" They pointed at each other in shock, mouth agape. Then, after they recovered, turned at alarming speed to glare at their respective companion; Nanoha at Yuuno and Fate at Arf. While Hayate, who is sporting an absolutely radiant innocent-looking smile, sat idly in the center seat and looked on at the show.

Poor Yuuno and Arf could only smile weakly and point toward the still glowing Hayate, hoping to remind the two that she was the ultimate mastermind behind this. Death rays turned toward Hayate, which she deflected perfectly by turning her angelic smile up a notch (to the utter dismay of the two, of course).

"Can I have a word with you for a second_, HA-YA-TE_." Nanoha was the first to speak and although her words were sweetened like honey, do not be fooled. It was command, not a request.

Pulling her aside a safe distance for privacy, Nanoha proceeded in a high pitch. "What is this!"

"This is sure an exciting experience, isn't it?" A very smooth answer came from Hayate.

"She is a Class S international criminal! The right-hand woman to the organization who almost killed all of us in Division Two last year," stressed Nanoha animatedly with her hands waving around frantically.

A finger pointing to her chin as if in thought, Hayate gave her a clueless look. "Oh? Something like that happened? But that was a long time ago, no worries." She followed with a shrug and a smile.

"What-?"

"She is totally harmless, as harmless as a newborn kitten. That 'right-hand woman' part is only because her twin sister, Alicia, whom I'm sure you 'know' well, runs the organization. Fate is expected to keep such images for her own well-being you know," stated Hayate as if it was the most obvious knowledge in the world. "Anyways, she is really a _very_ normal and _too_ down-on-earth of a person. So, let's go back."

She turned to head back.

"Wait." Nanoha grabbed her arm. "She is still a criminal though… Couldn't I just leave?" She hopefully pleaded.

"You-Are-Staying." Hayate's smiley face had suddenly turned very serious looking. "Even though I said she is harmless, I didn't say the organization is so forgiving. Imagine what the organization would do if they learned that they've be dishonoured in such a way?"

She had a point. Running out on their boss's sister would definitely mean certain deaths, hers in particular. Nanoha could only sigh in resignation and head back to the table (totally missing the victorious smile on Hayate's face).

Before Hayate even had the chance to be seated again, a rather deliberate cough was heard coming from Fate whose face was strained and a shade paler than usual.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second too, _Hayate_."

A nod later and Hayate was once again dragged away (for a second round of "manipulative talk").

"What is happening here!" Fate hissed the moment they were out of earshot. "She is a Special Force police agent from Second Division of Japanese Police Headquarters. I don't want to be jailed yet!"

"Calm down Fate. Relax will you?" Hayate replied, totally unfazed by Fate's apparent stress. "This is just a blind date no other business is involved. You wanted someone different, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean someone from totally the opposite side of life!"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine then."

"Hayate!"

Hayate gave her a glare, which effectively silenced Fate's discontentment and made her break out a cold sweat

Fate gulped audibly.

"You are to go back there and finish this date, understood?" said Hayate in absolute deadliness.

"Yes, madam." (What other choice did Fate have? She is too young to die.)

So Hayate had once again convinced her victim, or in Fate's case, forced her into agreement.

The two stared at each other warily. Both were silent but their minds were working fiercely. Any onlooker could probably feel the tense air around them and see the stress induced concentration on their face.

_How do you talk to an officer so you don't get jailed?_

_How do you talk to a Class A criminal so you don't get killed?_

The two thought simultaneously and turned their face away from each other to look anywhere, but the other.

_Ah!! My head hurts. I just want to go home…… _

Wailing in their minds, the blond pulled on her own hair in nervousness and the brunette face-palmed herself in frustration.

They gave up any attempt for conversation altogether.

And so it was a long night for the duo, both doing their utter best to stay away from each other as far as possible, pretending that the other did not exist and deeply hoping they would not get jail/killed by the other… (While all this is going on between the two, the other three partiers were having a blast enjoying themselves at the bar party and occasionally sneaking amused laughs and glances at the two.)

Though for the majority of the night, Fate and Nanoha did abide to their newly found resolutions fine, but unfortunately for them (and fortunately for the readers), they do ultimately "end-up together". (Of course, once again, thanks to our very enthusiastic matchmaker, Hayate.) As to what happened afterwards, hehe, that is another tale to tell )

**To be Cont'd…**

A/N2: So I once again I started something new without finishing the old ones first, but this is just a pet project. I don't know when I'll be updating this.

I do love feedbacks. -Review-


End file.
